


They are 206, break them all

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Broken Bones, Dry Sex, M/M, Masochist Kylo Ren, Non-Graphic Violence, Top Hux, Topping from the Bottom, Unhealthy Relationships, twisted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I broke your nasal septum”, he panted, concluding that there were no significant damages to his knuckles and that he could still flex his fingers easily, red hair damp with sweat.</p>
<p>There was no trace of regret in his voice.</p>
<p>Obviously.</p>
<p>Ren shrugged.</p>
<p>“I wanted you to. Besides, I can fix a broken nose.”</p>
<p>The General shook his head, blowing gently on his knuckles to soothe the burning pain.</p>
<p>“You're a pervert, Ren. I really don't get why you like it so much when I hit you before having sex. What's the matter, if you use the Force to fix wounds and bruises shortly after---”</p>
<p>“---And I really don't get why you keep asking.”</p>
<p>“Because I wanna know, isn't it obvious? I'm just...curious, that's it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are 206, break them all

“Hit me. Harder.”

Hux's punch came, expected but softer than Ren requested.

It was nothing more than a sharp, violent caress.

A dry kiss smashed on his fine skin.

Yet, his nose craked against the General's scraped knuckles, immediately starting to bleed.

His blood was thick, dark red.

With the tip of his tongue, he gently licked a spurt from his upper lip.

Hux stretched his fingers twice, to check for eventual damages at his precious fingers, eyes glued on the Knight's bloody nose.

“I think I broke your nasal septum”, he panted, concluding that there were no significant damages to his knuckles and that he could still flex his fingers easily, red hair damp with sweat.

There was no trace of regret in his voice.

Obviously.

Ren shrugged.

“I wanted you to. Besides, I can fix a broken nose.”

The General shook his head, blowing gently on his knuckles to soothe the burning pain.

“You're a pervert, Ren. I really don't get why you like it so much when I hit you before having sex. What's the matter, if you use the Force to fix wounds and bruises shortly after---”

“---And I really don't get why you keep asking.”

“Because I wanna know, isn't it obvious? I'm just...curious, that's it.”

“Well, it's better that you keep your questions for yourself. I'd rather fuck than talk.”

The General couldn't help but agree.

He wasn't much of a talker himself, but Ren was an absolute mystery: a sicko with an odd fetish for pain that even asked him to break his ulna before letting him fuck him in the ass without no lubricant at all.

Hux didn't understand his depraved desires, yet he always admitted to himself that they were a good safety valve to give vent to his frustrations.

Ren once told him that cause pain to someone was the best stress reliever.

He was totally right.

Since the day he started beating Ren up before their sordid meetings, Hux found out he could finally sleep. After years and years plagued with insomnia and nightmares, he could finally have four, sometimes even five peaceful hours of rest per night.

Ren's bones were absolutely less valuable than his sleep, after all.

 

 

Kylo Ren's body was muscular and toned, flesh hard and pale.

Hux dug his sharp teeth into the frail, white skin of his thigh, earning a cry of pleasure.

“Harder. Mark me”, he whined.

General Hux bit harder, until the coppery taste of freshly spilled blood hit his taste buds and Ren was finally satisfied.

“Don't touch me. Just...just---”

Ren was silenced by another bite, near the groin.

His cock grew harder, leaking some drops of precome on his hairless belly.

Hux grinned, then sucked the Knight's sack with all the force he could use.

A bruise, just like a hickey, appeared.

Kyle Ren yelped, powerless, his hand frantically pumping his cock.

“Do you want me to penetrate you?”

He nodded.

His broken nose was already swollen and he was breathing through his mouth, his heart kicking against his sternum an insane drum tempo.

“No lube”, he groaned, totally sounding nasal.

Hux rolled his eyes.

“All right, all right, no lube.”

Ren moaned when the General started preparing him with dry fingers, that he quickly replaced with his cock.

The first push was always the most painful one, stretching and ripping like a dull blade making his way through tissue and organs.

Kylo Ren loved that first push.

“Hurt me!”, he cried.

A vein was pulsing at the base of his neck, bloat and inviting.

Hux eagerly complied.

 

 

Ren's legs were splayed on the cold floor, cum caking on his stomach and chest, sweat cooling on his flushed skin.

Hux's breath was labored, his cock finally flaccid and his teeth bloody.

He crawled to rest his head on the Knight's shoulder, just under a mark he left. The skin all around the carved shape of his teeth was bright red, slowly turning into purple.

“Are you gonna fix your nose?”, he asked.

Not that he cared, by the way.

Kylo Ren took a deep breath from his mouth. A thick rivulet of saliva oozed from the angle of his wet, parted lips and fell on the durasteel floor.

“Later”, he panted.

Hux gently scratched his stomach with his perfectly shaped, sharp nails.

The cum was now all caked, crusted, easy to peel away.

It smelled sour, salty.

He really didn't like the smell of cum.

“Later”, he echoed.

Ren sneezed.

His nose started to bleed rivers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems that I'm done with my exams for this year.
> 
>  
> 
> GOD, I MISSED FREEDOM SO MUCH!


End file.
